


Baggy Jeans

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Clothing Kink, Coming In Pants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has a special fondness for Xander's jeans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggy Jeans

“Okay, I admit it - I don't get it,” Xander admitted, shoving clothes into his dresser. “According to Buffy, the first thing you should've done was try to get me to 'dress better', which she seems to think means like you, I guess. Can you believe she actually asked me why you hadn't gotten me new jeans that weren't 'all baggy and stuff'?”

The vampire lounging on the bed behind him chuckled at his imitation of the Slayer. “Wouldn't dream of replacin' those jeans, pet. Like 'em like that, don't I?”

“Well, so do I, but Buffy said you'd want me in something tight and black. Not that I don't like your whole tight, black look,” he hurriedly put in, “but I just don't think it would be me, y'know?”

“C'mere, pet.” Spike sat up as his lover walked over to the bed, reaching out to curl his fingers around Xander's belt once he was within reach. He tugged him closer, then looked up and grinned. “Wanna know why I like your jeans so much, then?”

Xander felt his dick twitch as he recognized the wicked smile that meant Spike wanted to play. They'd been together for three months now, and that particular look was usually turned on him right before the vampire did something that made him come hard enough to see stars. He nodded and was immediately rewarded with a hand that slid between his legs to cup his balls.

“Like 'em cause they don't show off what I know's under there,” Spike told him, watching intently as a bulge began to form beneath the loose denim. He released the warm weight in his hand and reached up to trace the ridge of his growing erection. “Don't exactly fancy havin' the whole world gawkin' at you, 'specially not when I can't kill the bints that would be all over you if they knew about this.” He curled his hand around Xander's now fully hard cock and squeezed.

“I don't think there'd be quite as many girls climbing over me as you seem to think,” he gasped, widening his stance a little to allow the hand that had crept around behind him to squeeze his ass better access.

Spike flexed both hands, savoring the moan that broke from his boy's lips. “Wouldn't count on that, luv. Nice heavy prick you've got here, an' this sweet ass, just made for cock... have to fight off more'n the birds if the right blokes got a gander at this.” He paused a minute, letting the idea sink in before he added, “'Sides, like these jeans for other reasons than just keepin' you to myself, don't I?”

“And what would those be?” Xander asked, grinning down at the disheveled blond. He pushed forward, lazily thrusting into one hand and then back into the other, shivering a little as he remembered the first time Spike had caught him like this. There had been less clothing and a hell of a lot more urgency then, but that had been more because of the worry that his friends would catch him than anything else, seeing as Spike had waited to make his move until the middle of the Magic Box's after-Halloween sale.

“Love watchin' you get hard in 'em, for one thing,” Spike replied, easing his grip until he was just barely holding him. “Doesn't show right off, but when you're really turned on they make a lovely tent, like right now.” Pausing to admire the way his boy's dick was pulling the denim away to reveal a hint of skin beneath, he felt his own cock jump in response. “An' when you start to get wet...” He smirked and ran his tongue over his top lip, then chuckled at the way Xander shivered in return.

As if his dick knew exactly what Spike wanted, it jerked and a dark circle started to appear on the outside of his jeans as precome soaked into the cloth. “Yeah, like that,” the vampire breathed, stroking his thumb over it, watching as it grew in response to his touch. “Love makin' you all hard an' needy like this, seein' the proof of how much you want it, how bad you need it. Wouldn't get to see that in somethin' tight - it's all tucked away an' black makes it too hard to tell.”

“Is that why you wear it?” he teased in return, then gasped as the hand behind him slid down to press against him, making him ache for something more substantial than the light pressure he got.

“Why I'll never let you wear it, at any rate,” Spike told him. He rocked his hand again, enjoying the way the dark eyes widened, then turned his attention back to the spreading wet spot in front of him. “Can't stroke someone off like this with tight jeans, either. Need 'em nice an' loose to move around, let you really feel how hard the other bloke is, gotta have some room so's you can really get a nice, tight hold.” Wrapping his hand around his lover's dick, he squeezed him to demonstrate, then started slowly stroking him. Gettin' all wound up, pet? Want me inside you, don't you, fillin' you up an' makin' you scream? Need to be fucked, don't you?”

“Yeah,” Xander moaned, not sure if he was more turned on by the sight of Spike's hand working him through his jeans or the images the low voice was conjuring.

“Gonna do this to you at one of those damned Scooby meetings,” Spike promised. “Slide my hand down an' watch you get hard right in front of your little friends. Make you so hot an' hungry for me you won't even care that they're sittin' right there.”

Xander groaned, feeling his cock throb at the thought of Spike getting him off like that. He'd do it, too, the evil bastard. He always seemed to know which fantasies pushed Xander's buttons, and thinking about Spike jerking him off while they were supposed to be researching was hot as hell. “How far - ohhhh God - how far would you take it?”

Spike's hand was moving faster now, damp denim burning skin as it moved, the pain combining with the pleasure to make him even harder. “Won't know that until I do it, will you?” Spike purred. “Gonna have to sit there an' wonder, see how much control you've got, if you can hold off or if you're gonna shoot like some kid.”

“Ohhhhhh God, you're evil,” he panted, acutely aware of exactly how little control he had when it came to Spike. “You'd really make me come, wouldn't you?”

“Gets you hot thinkin' about it, doesn't it?” Xander nodded, frantically humping up into his hand. “Yeah, that's it, pet. Come for me, show me how much you want it,” he urged him, watching intently as the boy shuddered and cried out, hips thrusting forward as he shot in his jeans. Spike stared at the front of his jeans as they got darker and the tiny spot grew until it covered his entire crotch, reminding himself that he really needed to write Angel a thank you note one of these days. He'd never have noticed how tasty the boy was if his sire hadn't bothered to point it out with his thoughtful gift, and really, woudn't it be an extra thorn in the old man's side to know that he was the one responsible?

Xander's head was spinning, his balls were aching, and his dick was sticky and clammy from the wet denim that clung to it, and already he couldn't wait to have the fantasy be a reality. Looking down at the tented sheet, he licked his lips, then sank down to his knees by the bed, reaching for the cloth with shaking fingers. Just before he bent to take the straining shaft in his mouth, he glanced up at his lover and grinned. “Just... make sure Dawn's not there, okay?”

“Wouldn't dream of mixin' her up in it, luv,” Spike promised, threading his fingers through dark hair and groaning as wet heat surrounded him. Closing his eyes, he filed his plans for the next Scooby meeting away and gave himself up to his boy's very talented mouth.


End file.
